


Royalty Calls

by watfordslarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Prince Harry Styles, Prince Louis Tomlinson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 06:59:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5530223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watfordslarry/pseuds/watfordslarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's so many princes willing to actually marry him. And no, Louis doesn't think he can do this, he doesn't want to. He doesn't have interest in any of them and there's this amazingly beautiful boy on the end whom he doesn't know which is weird because he knows all the princes, but this one looks remarkable and he wants his name. And of course his name happens to be Harry, "shy too good for anyone Harry", who took his brothers spot at meeting Louis and looks at Louis like he is the sun, and he doesn't have the biggest of kingdoms, but he truly loves him. Louis lets the other boys think they have a chance but he knows he's gonna pick Harry. It will always be Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Royalty Calls

There's too many people, Louis thinks. There's well over one hundred people standing in front of him. Or below him, actually, since he's on the balcony overlooking the ballroom with his mother. The princes and princesses are down there with their mothers and fathers, only adding to the population. And Louis hadn't thought that there were that many people willing to marry him.

"I can't do this, Mum," he says, turning around to face his mother, "there's excessive amount of royalty down there. And the majority of them are women! How in the lord am I going to announce that I don't want any of those women?!" he whisper shouts at her.

The queen, Jay, shakes her head slowly, holding Louis still, "Louis, you will be perfectly fine. We will make an announcement for the princesses to leave and then you can go chat with all of the princes," she tells him. He nods, and steps behind her and his father, who sighs at his sons cowardly action of moving farther back.

"Ladies and gentlemen, if I could ask all of the princesses to move into the north dining hall. Our guards will show you the way," Louis' fathers voice bounces across the walls, loud and clear. His mum glances back at her son, raising her eyebrows. Louis scrambles to stand up straight and posh, as he was slouching with his ankles crossed before. He strides towards her, taking her arm in his before descending down the stairs.

All of the princes are down there with their parents, a couple arguing with them. "What seems to be the problem?" Louis' father speaks out, raising his eyebrows at the couple people still debating.

"Uh, your highness, I was not informed by my parents that I was putting myself up for grabs to be married to Prince Louis. They had only told me there was a grand meeting in the ballroom-"

"You don't have to do this, if you don't want to," Louis' mother interrupts the boy, "not everyone is into men and that is respected by us. If anyone here has no desire to be married to another man, you may quietly leave now," she speaks, gesturing towards the doors. Quite a lot of people leave too, but that's what happens when kings and queens of other kingdoms need a suitable spouse for their child. Most times the women don't even get a choice nor are they told that they're going to a palace to win place as queen.

There are then fifteen princes left. Prince Damien of the Southern Isles, Prince Zayn of Agrabah, Prince Edward of Andalasia, Prince Hanse of Hakalo, Prince Niall of Arendelle, Prince James of DunBroch, Prince John of Nottingham, Prince Liam of Auradon, Prince Eugene of Quaintinia, Prince Alexander of Enchancia, Prince Fin of Weselton, Prince Augustus of Borduria, Prince Stephen of the Marivella Islands, and finally Prince Phillip of Genovia. At least, that's how they're lined up, with one on the end he doesn't recognize.

Louis takes a good look at all the boys in front of him. He knows for a fact that he doesn't like Prince Damien, for secretly grabbing his arse intentionally at a royal ball was not something professional nor was it necessary. He then cancels out Alexander and Hanse, because from what he is told they are too focused on parties than they are about taking care of others or running a kingdom even.

Fin isn't his type, James is rude and obnoxious as well as Eugene, and Augustus has an accent that makes it hard for Louis to understand him. Then John is ruled out because of the time he started a fistfight over something too simple. Edward isn't a fair man, enough said.

Stephen, Phillip, Zayn, Niall, Liam and the other not are all that's left. Louis doesn't have enough information on them to be able to pick one to rule out. He knows that Zayn is an amazing singer and is far beyond attractive. Liam is the most humble person ever, and has muscles larger than his future, is what he said to himself once. Niall is nice, and plays various amount of instruments. Phillip is amazing with physical labor, and is a nice person. Stephen is a bit conceited, but makes up for it.

That last boy on the end with unruly curls leaves him clueless.

Louis decides, that the only way to figure it out is to talk to the princes alone. Without their families. So, Louis takes it upon himself to speak out.

"If I could, I would like to exclude Damien, Alexander, Hanse, Fin, James, Eugene, Augustus, John, and Edward from the choosing. Thank you all for your time, but I can't accept you as my suitor," he speaks loudly, with his heart beating in his chest. And wow, he can't believe he didn't mess shit up already.

Once the majority of the princes have left, he sighs, "Kings, Queens, and Princes, if I could just have some time with the princes out in the garden," he smiles. Inside, it's a nervous smile, but others don't know that.

Louis lets the six princes go ahead of him into the garden, but stops when the tall one with the curls holds the door for him. "You don't have to do that," Louis smiles.

The boy blushes, "Oh, I-I just, I usually do it, uhm... okay," he murmurs, scurrying into the garden with his head down. Louis smiles.

"Hey, wait," he reaches out and grabs the boys elbow, turning him around. He's instantly faced with a pair of dazzling green eyes, and dark pink lips that he wants to touch. "I don't recognize you," he says, "what kingdom are you from?"

The boy is taller than Louis, but obviously younger. He's practically the definition of beauty to Louis.

"Uh, Corona. My older brother is Maximus Styles. I-I'm Harry," the boy, Harry, has such a deep and slow voice, and as much as Louis is impatient the voice is soothing, and he swears he'd wait hours to hear what he has to say.

"Harry," Louis breathes, "Maximus!" he exclaims in realization, "I remember him from a couple of our balls. I uh... if he's older than you, than why isn't _he_ here?" he asks, "not that I don't want you here! I admire you, really, you're gorgeous," he assures, nodding.

Harry blushes madly, "Uhm, he like, uh," he sighs in defeat, "he pretended to be sick since he's not into men and has his eye on the princess of Malashia."

Louis furrows his eyebrows, "But he didn't have to come, he could have just declined," he chuckles.

"No! I mean, I-I'm sorry your highness, I-I didn't mean to raise m-my vo-"

"No no no, Harry stop, you're fine. I'm just a normal guy, call me Louis, please," he nods.

Harry lets out a breath, "Okay. Well, my mum and dad needed at least one of us to come because- well, we're not the largest kingdom. Quite small and homey. I like it, but they want to expand, or something," he takes a breath, fiddling with his fingers, "I instantly offered, but they said eldest goes first. Max knows how much I fancy you, so," he shrugs, letting the story play out as he told it.

Louis smirks, "You fancy me, Prince Harry?"

A grin spreads. And as much as he tries to hide it it's not possible. He's Harry Styles. Harry Smiles. It's his _thing._ Especially with the dimples, which Louis adores.

"You're very attractive, Louis," he points out, answering the question.

Louis wants to get rid of the others. He really does. He can't, but he wants to so bad. "And you're beautiful," he retorts, "and I also have to talk to the other princes. If I come back to you when I'm done will you wait for me?" he asks.

Harry's eyes widen, his cheeks going pink again, "Yeah, yeah I'll wait for you," he breathes.

"Good," and with a nod Louis takes Harry's hand in his, bringing it up to his lips to press a kiss to the boys knuckles.

~~~~_______________________________________________

 

Louis hates it. He absolutely hates this whole thing. It takes two whole hours for him to get through five people. He's already crossed out Stephen, Phillip, and Zayn. Yes, Zayn, the sexiest Prince he's ever seen. He knows he's going to make amazing friends with him, but he's not into Zayn like he was with Harry, and he can clearly tell that Zayn has the hots for Liam. Whether Liam knows it or not, which is why he crosses off Liam as well.

All there's left to talk to is Niall, and after twenty minutes he's out as well. He connects with him great, and he hopes they can be friends. But being in a relationship with him doesn't meet his eye. It doesn't sound, look, or feel right to Louis, and Niall isn't really feeling it either. He just needs a suitor.

That leaves Harry Styles. Prince of Corona with his sister princess Rapunzel _(yes this is the corona from the Disney movie I needed kingdom names chill)_ and Prince Maximus as his older brother.

Louis runs up the steps. Yes, runs. Maybe at full speed, he doesn't know. But he faces up the steps to the balcony in the ballroom to his mother, glancing back at Harry who is back in the ballroom with the rest.

"Harry Styles," he states, grabbing onto his mothers shoulders, "Mum, he's amazing. His older brother is already into Princess Lillian of Malashia so he's here and I can't thank anyone more for not being into men."

"Who is Harry? Is that King Robin and Queen Anne's son? Styles? Maximus? That's the brother, yes?" Louis' mother asks, confused.

"Yes," he nods, "he's gorgeous, Mum. Definition of beauty. Heart of gold and boots to match," he chuckles, referring to the boys fake gold boots. Not something you would normally wear to another palace, but it didn't even phase Louis considering he pulled them off so well.

"He's wearing gold boots?"

"Yes- no, not real gold- a-and not important! Fact is, he's beautiful, humble and courteous. Bright, bright boy, so happy with life. I'm going to fall in love with him," Louis nods. It's not even a question. A statement. Because he knows it's going to happen and that it's already started. He's never felt like this for anyone else, so that's probably that feeling of love, right?

"Go get him," Louis' mum tells him, and then he's off. He starts off in a run, but goes steady down the stairs with a smirk on his face as Harry watches him walk down.

He gets to the boy, placing his hand on his arm, "Harry," he says softly, "my mum wants to see you," he mumbles.

Harry turns, his eyes a bit wide, "M-Me?"

"Yes, you. I told her about you. She likes you, I think," he has no clue, but he hopes his mother is going to accept the boy and approve.

Harry nods, and let's Louis lead him up around to the balcony and to his mum. "Prince Harry of Corona, how nice it is to see you," she smiles.

"You as well, your majesty," he bows for her, his curls flopping as he bends down and back up.

"So I've heard that Louis is very much into you," she raises her eyebrows.

Harry blushes, grinning at Louis, "I'm very into him. He's an amazing person," he says, watching Louis' cheeks flush and scrunch his nose up.

The queen nods, "I'm very familiar with your kingdom, Harry. Such a beautiful place."

Harry smiles at the compliment, "It's small, but it has it's perks, I agree."

Louis knows it's rude, but he can't help but budge in on the conversation, "Mum, I want to invite Harry and his parents to stay with us for a week. Harry can stay in my room, if he wants, and his parents in any of the extra rooms on the fourth floor with us," he announces, holding his head high.

Harry gasps, "Oh gosh, Louis, you don't have to-"

"No, I want to," Louis cooed, turning to face Harry, holding one of his large hands in his.

"Harry, we would be delighted to have you and your parents stay here with us," Louis' mum speaks, reaching her arm out to her husband when he walks over. He takes her arm in his.

"Thank you so much, your highnesses," Harry grins, going to bow again when Louis pulls him away by the arm. He yelps, but laughs as he's whisked away down a hall. He doesn't know the palace like Louis does, but he really hopes to learn.

They make a sharp turn, and Harry rolls against the wall, pulling Louis to him. They're both grinning and laughing, but after a minute they calm down. Harry's holding Louis' hands in his own, and Louis takes the chance to flip them over slowly so that his back is against the wall.

"Kiss me," Louis breathes.

Harry's breath hitches. He leans closer, his eyes closing as he rests his forehead against the older boy's. Louis feels like he holds his breath, counting the seconds until Harry cups the size of his face. He tilts his head up a bit, and kisses him, pressing their lips together firmly.

Louis brings his one loose hand to the nape of Harry's neck, his fingers crawling to tangle in the boys hair. Their lips move together in a way neither of them want to stop, occasional open mouthed kisses and sucking on lips.

Harry's the one to pull away, our of breath. A smile takes place on his face, and he sighs lightly, kissing Louis once more before digging his head into the crook of the older's neck. His arm snake around Louis' waist, and Louis rests his head forward on Harry's shoulder.

"So glad your brother is into women," Louis murmurs.

Harry chuckles lightly, "Me too."

 

_______________________________________________

 

 

The bells are ringing, loud and clear across the whole kingdom. Everyone in the kingdom is gathered outside the palace, waiting for the royal couple to emerge from the grand doors.

And they do, guards push open the doors and Louis bounds out, gripping Harry's hand in his. Both boys are laughing and grinning, glee running through both of their veins.

Louis pulls Harry along, running down the steps. Harry being the clumsy person he is, almost falls. Thankfully his husband is there to catch him, laughing and shaking his head before tackling the boy in a passionate kiss. Which is what the whole kingdom was practically waiting for. Louis' arms around Harry's neck, with Harry's hands planted on his hips as they kiss.

"I love you," Harry murmurs.

"I love you so much," Louis retorts, kissing his husband again. Smiles break them apart, and Louis doesn't ask, but then Harry swings the smaller boy up into his arms, running the couple of steps left before letting him down. Louis stops, looking all around as he waves to the people of his kingdom.

Harry squeezes his hip, and Louis turns to face him, beaming. One last chaste kiss is left on Harry's lips before they're climbing into the carriage, and tackling each other all again.

"You, are the most amazing person I've ever met," Harry murmurs, kissing Louis with passion and desire.

Louis sighs into his mouth, his hands gripping his collar, "And you're the most beautiful in all the land. I love you," he giggles, rolling onto Harry's lap.

Harry smiles, "I love you more."


End file.
